


Little Bird

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Poem I wrote, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

'Little bird' they once called you   
'Little bird' is not what you were  
You're stronger, smarter, more fierce than a simple 'little bird'

   
'Little bird' I scoffed at the misplaced name  
The lions knew not of the dangerous monster they maimed and betrayed.   
'Little bird' you've heard and seen a great many things, yet none had broken you, as they would have done to a true 'little bird'

  
'Little bird' though you truly don't need it, I will teach you how to fight.   
Silly 'Little bird' you're really a wolf, you've acted the bird for far too long it's time to bare your teeth and fight.  
'Little bird' you've done so well you've proven to everyone that you do have a bite,   
My pride in you has flown through the roof. 

  
Your mother, father, brothers and sister would all be proud.   
'Red wolf','bloody wolf' is what you are now. you've beaten the game, you've won.   
Bloody wolf, have you kept your paws clean? Did you try to wash off the evidence of what you did to me?   
Or did you keep the blood on your paws as a solitary reminder of the great Titan you have unleashed and slain? 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know whatcha think? (:


End file.
